


A Weakness for Damsels in Distress

by FreeGrain



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, WLW Danganronpa Secret Santa 2018, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: The zombie apocalypse sucked; we been knew. But when Tenko hears a cry for help, her world maybe sucks a little less.{Tenkaede}{Tenko x Kaede}





	A Weakness for Damsels in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, this was written for @gayramuda on tumblr! (Btw if you have an ao3 and want to include this in your gifts, feel free to let me know!) I had fun writing this so I hope you enjoy ^-^

People always talked about the zombie apocalypse if—or when, some people said—it happened. It was a fun topic to debate: who would live, who would die, what you’d do in different scenarios. There were actually people prepared all over the world in case of this emergency.

The thing is, Tenko realised, was that when it finally hit, it was so different from what they expected. It sucked.

They knew it would be bad, they thought they were prepared. But they underestimated the chaos and the panic of losing your loved ones to the spreading disease. The world as you knew it was gone. And it was harsh.

Angrily grunting under her breath, Tenko clambered up over the wall. She was raging—the supermarket she’d been raiding suddenly was swarmed by zombies. She’d been forced to flee without most of the supplies she’d been looking for.

They were right behind her, roaring in a way that now became a sign for her to go faster. Zombies had the capabilities of the humans they once were which meant they were unpredictable and that much more dangerous. Some were slow and slumbering as they had been as humans, others were stronger and faster than her.

The baseball bat she carried made it awkward to climb. But she needed it to defend herself. She wished maybe she had like a strap or a way to carry it without hands. She’d have to DIY it.

She landed on the other side of the wall and kept running. Life or death, she needed to leave-

“Help!”

There was a sudden shriek above the moans and groans of zombies, and Tenko paused. Halfway down the alley, she turned and looked back. Most of the hoard weren’t on her tail anymore. They’d found some new prey.

“Help me! Anyone! Please!”

It was a girl’s voice, high and helpless. She should run, take the blessing and escape with her life.

But if Tenko had any weakness, it was girls. Especially girls that needed her help.

Sighing about her nature, she turned and leapt back down the wall. She raised her bat, eyeing the few zombies left in the alley.

They looked a lot like humans, flesh unrotted and clothes still intact. Freshly turned. She hated having to do this. They were so much like people.

“Please! Help me!”

The girl shrieked again and that pushed Tenko forward. She darted forward, pushing off the wall to her left and swung, striking a zombie across the side of the hand. There was a sickening crack. She landed and rolled, ignoring the dirt gathered on her clothes.

She emerged onto the main road, quickly looking for the girl.  
She was easy to spot.

Crouching atop a van, screaming at the hoard of zombies around her. They clawed her but she managed to bat the few away. It was a only matter of time before they swarmed her.

Tenko weighed her bat in her hand. Right. Dealing with hoards was always a delicate situation but for this…

“Hey, heads up!” she yelled and ran.

Barrelling forth, she hit the hoard head on. She came down swinging, battering them aside with all her might. Blood splattered the ground but she ignored it, ploughing onwards. She clambered onto the van as well, panting.

The girl looked up at her in wonder, relief exploding across her face. “Thank you!”

Tenko batted away a hand reaching for them, ignoring the sharp crunch of bone. The zombies started trying to climb up the front of the van.

“Don’t thank me yet,” she grunted. “We still need to get out of here.”

More zombies were emerging from down the street, curious gazes drawn towards them. Tenko cursed under her breath. Goddamn her weakness for damsels in distress, she just had to play the hero, didn’t she?

“Here, take my hand,” she said, shuffling back to the edge of the van. “We’re going to jump and run like hell.”

The girl’s eyes widened but she took her hand.

Her hand was delicate, soft skin with long fingers. Piano hands, if she had to guess.  Tenko swallowed and turned back to the problem at hand. Right, probable death that was swiftly moving towards certain death.

The zombies were getting closer, finally climbing to join them. It was now or never.

“Jump!” she yelled.

Together, they jumped, leaping over the heads of the hoard. Tenko rolled, managing to keep her hand in the girl’s all the way.  The impact was harsh but better than dying.

“Now run!” The zombies behind them turned, fixing onto the moving targets. Tenko knew they needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. They’d be after them within moments.

The girl wasn’t a good runner but when a human’s life was in danger, somehow she found it in her. She and Tenko ran hand in hand down the road, veering off to rush down an alleyway. They ran for maybe five minutes in no set direction. It was just to get the horde off their backs.

Eventually, the girl started coughing and Tenko slowed to a halt. They needed to stop. She let go of her hand, trying to stop the heat on her face. Now really wasn’t the time.

“I think we lost them,” she  gasped, leaning against the wall. Her lungs burned viciously in her chest and her muscles were weak with exertion. But all in a day’s work, right?

The girl slid to the ground, panting. Her face was flushed red but she was warm and alive.

“Thank… Thank you-!” she gasped, leaning her head back. “You saved my life! I… I don’t even know how to thank you!”

Tenko waved her away, despite the fact she was actually proud of herself. “Why were you out alone? Don’t you know it’s dangerous?”

The girl flushed, looking away. “I wasn’t. I got separated from my friends and got chased by that horde.” She awkwardly rubbed her neck. “I…”

Tenko crouched next to her and for the first time, properly saw her. And she took her breath away.

She was tall with long blonde hair, the ends curling at her collarbones. Her face was flushed but her purple eyes were warm. She was beautiful, an angel, a vision.

“I’m Kaede,” she smiled. “Kaede Akamatsu.”

“And my name’s Tenko Chabashira,” Tenko said, trying keep the red on her cheeks to a minimum.

Kaede beamed at her, smile soft and warm. Tenko coughed suddenly and looked away.

Wow, she was in love.

* * *

 

“Why are you alone then?” Kaede asked, walking along next to her. “I thought it was dangerous out.”

They’d made it to a quieter part of town, an area that Tenko knew was mostly clear of zombies. They seemed to gather in the centre where more people used to live.

Tenko shrugged, slugging her bat over her shoulder.

“I… I don’t really know people,” she admitted. “I don’t have friends and my family don’t live here.”

That was true. She was a bit worried about her family but they were Chabashiras. They could take care of themselves.

“You can come with me,” Kaede suggested. “My friends and I have a place. We can take care of each other.”

Tenko glanced at her feet.

“I mean… I suppose that would be nice,” she said, blushing against her will. “I wouldn’t like to impose…”

Kaede nudged her with her hip, the act weirdly familiar. “Tenko. We literally have a zombie infestation. The more the merrier, and the safer we’ll be.”  

She couldn’t argue with logic like that.

“Besides,” Kaede smiled at her. “You’re literally my savior. I owe you everything. And I’d like to get to know you.”

Oof, the blush wasn’t going anywhere soon. Why was she so pretty and sweet? Why was Tenko so gay? The way Kaede looked at her, as if she held the world in her hands, made her swell with happiness.

* * *

 

“Kaede! Kaede, I thought we lost you!”

Kaede brought her down to the building her friends were hiding out. As they approached, a tall boy with purple hair rushed out to meet them.

He barrelled right into her, almost sending the two crashing to the ground. Kaede stumbled but managed to keep them upright.

“Kaito!” she gasped. “Too much!”

Two other people emerged from the building, one carrying an axe and the other carrying what looked like a rifle. They looked weathered but alive and willing to fight for it. Their faces lit up when they saw Kaede.

“We thought you were dead!” the other boy said as he rushed forward. They embraced again.

Tenko started feeling out of place. She scuffed her foot on the ground and glanced at the sky. Wow, what nice weather they were having today.

“Who’s she?” The other girl fixed her with a cold stare. The gun in her hand suddenly seemed very dangerous.

“Oh, yes!” Kaede bounced over to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Tenko flushed. “This is Tenko! She saved my life!”

The boy with black hair arched an eyebrow. “Really? Then it seems we must thank you.” He offered her his hand. “I’m Shuichi and this airhead is Kaito.” He nodded towards the boy with purple hair.

“That’s Mr. Airhead to you!” Kaito retorted, spinning his coat dramatically.

Kaede giggled and clung closer to her. She was pressed flush to her side, seeming to not care for personal space. Not that Tenko minded.

Tenko shook his hand. “I couldn’t just leave her.”

She’d definitely thought about it but her sense of honour and promise towards pretty girls had won out. Despite the risk, she’d made the right choice.

The girl with the gun walked up to her, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes were cold, seeming to analyse her. Tenko held her stare, not going to back down. “I’m Maki.”

And that was it from her.

“Come on,” Kaede beamed, snatching her hand once again. “I’ll show you our base! It’s a work in progress but I think it’s pretty solid!”

Kaito clapped her shoulder. “Welcome to the team, Tenko!”

Shuichi smiled at her while Maki’s expression didn’t change. Tenko had a feeling she was just like that.

But Kaede’s warmth flooded over her. She wasn’t shy in touching her with familiarity, despite the fact they’d just met. She was her kind of gal. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

* * *

 

Time passed.

Tenko became part of the group and the others became her friends. Kaito was lively and friendly, if a little ridiculous sometimes. She liked Shuichi more. He was more down to earth and quieter but sharp. Maki was distant but they had a cool relationship.

Kaede turned out to be very friendly. She took every opportunity to be near her. They went on raids together, had each others back.

And Tenko found herself falling for her. She wasn’t just pretty, she was kind and sweet, thinking of others before herself. She didn’t know how such a person could exist but she did.

She couldn’t tell what Kaede felt though; she didn’t know if she even liked girls. Strangely enough, that wasn’t a topic for conversation in an apocalyptic world. So Tenko pined and waited, wondering what in the world she was going to do.

Tenko sat atop the building, sitting right at the edge with her legs dangling off. She spotted Shuichi and Kaede down below, examining some electrical appliance. Kaede caught her eye and waved at her. Tenko hated the little flutter in her heart but she couldn’t stop it.

“So,” a familiar cold voice reached her ears. “Do you like her?”

Tenko hated when Maki did that. The girl was as swift as a ghost, appearing behind her at the worst of times. She tried to pretend she didn’t scare her sometimes. Maki didn’t believe her.

“Kaede?” Tenko kept her gaze forward, eyeing the moon overhead. “Of course I do.”

Maki walked forward, her footsteps ever silent. She sat down next to her. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Tenko sighed and leaned back. Was she obvious? Or was Maki good at reading people? There was no point in pretending otherwise. “Maybe. I don’t really know. The apocalypse is not really the place feelings develop? I don’t even know if she’s into girls.”

Maki sniffled. “She’s into girls alright, more specifically, you. God knows why.”

At first, Tenko didn’t think she heard her right.

“... haha-? Sorry?”

Maki fixed her with a look but despite the steel in her gaze, she looked amused. “You heard me.”

“Kaede likes me?”

Maki sighed and kicked her. “Tenko, listen. I’m not playing wing-woman just so you can question everything I say. Go get the girl.”

Of all the people who she thought might say that, Maki was not one of them. If anything, Kaito would be the one to sidle up and talk for a friend. Not silent, probably-an-assassin Maki.

Tenko wasn’t going to argue with the one time Maki was being friendly. “Okay… sure… I’ll, um…”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Tenko…”

“Right! Going now!” Tenko slipped down the stairs and ran. What was she even going to say? What could she say? She had no experience confessing to girls. It either went badly or she ended up friendzoned.

“Kaede!”

“Tenko?” Kaede looked up curiously, face lighting up.

“Um…” She hadn’t planned this far ahead. “I… Can I talk to you?” A glance at Shuichi, who’s own gaze was suspicious. “Alone.”

Kaede blinked once before beaming with that precious smile. “Sure!” She grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

Shuichi arched a thin eyebrow before going back to his work. Kaede lead her back into the building, heading to the room they slept in. There was no else there but the two of them.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

Tenko froze, suddenly caught in the spotlight. This was not going well. Kaede tilted her head, still waiting for her to say something.

“Maki… well, Maki might have mentioned that…” Kaede was looking at her like she had three heads. She just needed to spit it out. So she did.

“MakimentionedthatyoumaybekindalikemeandIlikeyoutoo!” Not the most flawless execution but at least she’d said it. It was like a weight was lifted from her chest.

Kaede smiled. “Tenko, I have no idea what you just said.”

Tenko exhaled. She’d done it once. She could do it again. “Maki said you liked me and… I like you as well.”

Kaede blinked before she was overcome with a shy smile. “...did she now? I think I’ll have to thank her later…” She took her hands in her own, slender fingers entwining with hers. “She is right.”

“...really?”

Kaede nodded. “Yes. And I do hope you mentioned what you said.” Then she stood on her tippy toes and kissed her. It was brief but it said all it needed to..

“Good?”

“Better than good,” Tenko murmured.

Kaede giggled, leaning in to hug her. “Good… I’m glad.”

Tenko smiled, something exploded in her chest. It filled her with warmth from head to toe, chasing away any negative emotion. This was pure happiness, the feeling of succeeding and bliss. She’d never felt like this before.

The apocalypse sucked but this… this made it maybe okay.

 


End file.
